LED channel lighting is useful for a variety of applications such as signage and commercial lighting. LED lighting has become very popular recently. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,935 to Southard issued Dec. 9, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, an LED light engine has an electrical conductor and a flexible electrically insulating cover surrounding the electrical conductor and an LED mounted to the insulating cover. In Duarte U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,681, issued Sep. 24, 1996, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a variety of flexible adhesive lighting sticks are electrically coupled together to provide a variety of different designs. In Cunnien U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,081 issued Sep. 16, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the lamp assembly has multiple LED elements attached to a nonconductive housing by beads of conductive epoxy and the beads of epoxy are disposed in grooves formed on the housing for electrically connecting the LED elements. A large number of patents and a great deal of patent literature is available for review in designing LED lighting.